One Day We'll Meet Again
by ppgxrrbmegafan
Summary: The Powerpuff Girls Z find that the Rowdyruff Boys are also now students in the same classes. A sense that something's wrong tugs at the boys, and they soon find out the secret. Does an intense hate turn into an intense like? Who knows, excpet me? Mostly for the reds. Description also doesn't put in a lot of characters.
1. Chapter 1: The Boys Are Here!

Chapter 1: The Boys Are Here

My POV(That's right, I'm in this story.)

Momoko was in bed, until Kuriko woke her up saying, "C'mon, wake up already! Mom and dad've been calling, and your friends texted you!" "Wha... what...? Wait, did you go through my phone?! I told you not to do that!" Momoko shouted. She chased Kuriko out, and looked at her phone. The text she had said 'Momoko, hurry up! We're at Miyako's house!~Kaoru'. _Oh my god, I forgot, I'm meeting Miyako and Kaoru there_, she realized. A little while later, she was dressed, and grabbed some cereal. She ate quickly and rushed out the door, shouting "Bye!" and ran towards Miyako's.

Five minutes later, Momoko was at Miyako's, gasping for breath. "Hi, Momoko-san." Miyako said. "Well, now you're here, we need to get to school." Kaoru said. "What... but... I'm so... tired..." Momoko complained. "Fine, we'll walk slowly." Kaoru siad, with a sweat drop. Soon, they got to school, and recieved their schedules. Momoko had 6/8 classes with Miyako, 4/8 with Kaoru, and Miyako had 7/8 classes with Kaoru.

They all went to 1st period, Science. Their teacher said that three new students would be joining the class this year. When the three walked in, the girls realized that they were the Rowdyruff Boys. "Please welcome Brick, Boomer, and Butch to the class." the teacher said in a monotone voice. "What?!" the girls shouted. "Excuse me, you three, is there a problem?" the teacher asked.

Later, at lunch...

Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru sat at their usual table, which was empty, and saw the boys coming over. "What do you want?!" Kaoru demanded. "Well, all the other tables are empty, so why not?" Brick replied coolly. Himeko, the richest girl at school came over and said, "Excuse me, poor people. You boys over here are a hot topic today. Why don't you sit with me? Besides, I'm also popular, and we have plenty of room at my table." "Yeah, popular from bribery." Kaoru muttered. "What?! Why don't you keep quiet, you-" Himeko was about to reply. But, her followers rushed from the table to cover her mouth to prevent Himeko from swearing.

"Yeah... no. We aren't anybody's pets. C'mon bros, let's go." Brick answered. "I'll not be ignored by you boys! I will stand out more!" Himeko screeched._ Why don't you shut up first? Besides, I've ot lunch._ Momoko thought. "I know what you're thinking." A girl (me) said.

_End of Chapter_

I guess it's a short chapter. Oh well. Wait, the next one's coming. But, can you review so I actually can see if I should make another chapter, please?


	2. Introduction

Chapter 1: The Boys Are Here

My POV(That's right, I'm in this story.)

Momoko was in bed, until Kuriko woke her up saying, "C'mon, wake up already! Mom and dad've been calling, and your friends texted you!" "Wha... what...? Wait, did you go through my phone?! I told you not to do that!" Momoko shouted. She chased Kuriko out, and looked at her phone. The text she had said 'Momoko, hurry up! We're at Miyako's house!~Kaoru'. _Oh my god, I forgot, I'm meeting Miyako and Kaoru there_, she realized. A little while later, she was dressed, and grabbed some cereal. She ate quickly and rushed out the door, shouting "Bye!" and ran towards Miyako's.

Five minutes later, Momoko was at Miyako's, gasping for breath. "Hi, Momoko-san." Miyako said. "Well, now you're here, we need to get to school." Kaoru said. "What... but... I'm so... tired..." Momoko complained. "Fine, we'll walk slowly." Kaoru siad, with a sweat drop. Soon, they got to school, and recieved their schedules. Momoko had 6/8 classes with Miyako, 4/8 with Kaoru, and Miyako had 7/8 classes with Kaoru.

They all went to 1st period, Science. Their teacher said that three new students would be joining the class this year. When the three walked in, the girls realized that they were the Rowdyruff Boys. "Please welcome Brick, Boomer, and Butch to the class." the teacher said in a monotone voice. "What?!" the girls shouted. "Excuse me, you three, is there a problem?" the teacher asked.

Later, at lunch...

Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru sat at their usual table, which was empty, and saw the boys coming over. "What do you want?!" Kaoru demanded. "Well, all the other tables are empty, so why not?" Brick replied coolly. Himeko, the richest girl at school came over and said, "Excuse me, poor people. You boys over here are a hot topic today. Why don't you sit with me? Besides, I'm also popular, and we have plenty of room at my table." "Yeah, popular from bribery." Kaoru muttered. "What?! Why don't you keep quiet, you-" Himeko was about to reply. But, her followers rushed from the table to cover her mouth to prevent Himeko from swearing.

"Yeah... no. We aren't anybody's pets. C'mon bros, let's go." Brick answered. "I'll not be ignored by you boys! I will stand out more!" Himeko screeched._ Why don't you shut up first? Besides, I've ot lunch._ Momoko thought. "Please, will you leave, Himeko? you are sort of upsetting Momoko and Kaoru." Miyako asked. "Fine! But I will get them to listen!" Himeko pouted.

_End of Chapter_

I guess it's a short chapter. Oh well. Wait, the next one's coming. But, can you review so I actually can see if I should make another chapter, please?


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A New Battle

"Okay, then, go!" Momoko shouted. "Momoko, don't be so rude!" Miyako scolded. "Well, I'm hungry and I can't eat lunch until she leaves!" Momoko replied crankily. 'Fine. I guess you don't want to hang out with the rich and famous Shirogane Himeko either! I'm leaving!" Himeko concluded. As soon as Himeko left, the girls belts started beeping. "Girls, let's go to the roof!" Momoko commanded. "What happened to your ccranky attitude?" Kaoru asked. "Well, saving the day is important too! Besides, I'm bringing lunch with me." Momoko replied cheerfully. Thus, the girls transformed into their heroine selves to fight!

When the girls got there, they found Him taking his wrath out on the citizens by creating monsters to strangle them. "Stop, Him! The Lovely Fighting Science Legend Powerpuff Girls Z are here!" the girls shouted. "But girls, I was merely having fun... besides, I have a surprise for you!" Him replied innocently. Then, out of some mist, the Rowdyruff Boys Z were there, but they looked different. They seemed older, and they had matching outfits as well. They held weapons, signifying their power. "Please don't tell me... they have powers too?!" Buttercup asked. "Indeed they do, my girls. I gave them the power. See the belts?" Him answered proudly. "Well then, girls. We're going to have to attack harder!" Blossom concluded bravely. Then in that case... Swing Sonic!" Buttercup started. "Bubble Champagne!" Bubbles shouted. "Wedding Cake Finish!" Blossom finished. But, after the dust had cleared, the boys were still there!

"What is with you, boys? Why can't you just go away, for once?" Blossom cried. The boys started to attack, but Him interrupted, saying, "You boys shouldn't fight now. You are the ultimate obstacle." The girls though shouted, "We will never give in. We've fought so many villains! We even fought them all a once!" "But, Him revealed what he had been hiding with his black particles. "All the villains they had ever fought were down there!


End file.
